1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catalyst, catalyst system and apparatus to purify air in closed spaces such as rooms, vehicles, office buildings, and the like and in particular to a catalyst for ozone remediation at "room temperature".
2. Description of Related Art
Air purifiers for use in homes, sick rooms, offices and closed atmosphere buildings are known. These purifiers remove odors and in some cases introduce ozone or other material to oxidize impurities in the air. U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,331 discloses a catalytic metal oxide deposited over an undercoat of a mixture of a fine particulate metal oxide and a solution for removing ozone in air plane cabins or other closed areas. U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,507 discloses a precious metal ozone decomposition catalyst containing a platinum Group metal and a Group VIII metal oxide in closed spaces.
The present invention provides a catalyst and a system and method using the catalyst for the remediation of atmospheric ozone and/or carbon monoxide at "room temperature". It is a particular advantage that the present catalyst and the system may be used with existing particulate air filtration equipment. It is a feature of the present invention that it may also be adapted to remove CO from air concurrently with the ozone removal.